Santa Claws
by Patienceisavirtual
Summary: Draco Malfoy only wants one thing for Christmas.


Disclaimer: sigh NOT MINE! Or I'd be baking Christmas cookies with them at the moment.

It's just a short little one-shot with my favorite couple. (DH). I just love them together.

Santa Claws

Draco Malfoy was well, bored, to say the least.

"How come there's nothing to do?!?" the blond paced the head common room, throwing in a sigh here and there.

Hermione's fingers twitched. _He better be saying his prayers._

You see, Hermione was reading a book. Everyone knows that when the _bookworm_ is reading, they shouldn't disturb her. Back in the 4th year, she sent a 2nd grader to the hospital, because the boy unknowingly stumbled upon Hermione during her intense reading session.

"Where is everyone?!" sighed Draco knowing that it really ticked off Hermione.

SLAM

"That's it! Can't you busy yourself with some of your girlfriends during this time of the day? Or better yet, write to Santa Claus."

"Santa Claws? Are you sure his claws are sharper than your cat's?" the boy smirked and continued.

Silence.

"Okay. I'll stop if you tell me who this Santa Claus is."

Hermione put her two and half inched thick book onto the table counter and leaned back on the sofa with her soft curls bouncing around her face. "Santa Claus is a character that the small children believe in. He visits households and brings toys and presents to the kids. Most of these kids write a wish list for Santa Claus, and he tries his best to make their wishes come true…" She continued on and on and on. But what Draco heard was, "Santa Claus makes everyone's dreams come true."

The boy dashed up the stairs and slammed the door. Hermione picked up her books and left for the library.

Back upstairs, a brilliant plan was formulating in his mind. He picked up a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_What I want this year is…_

Draco crossed out his words. _This is so stupid. _His fingers searched the table for his quill and began to scribble out his words.

_Dear fictional-character-of-weird-muggle-beliefs,_

_All I want this are… Granger's eyes. They blaze with the intensity of a thousand suns. Her eyes are mesmerizing pools of golden honey. They look especially beautiful when she's not glaring at me._

_I want Granger's nose. Those adorable freckles are sprinkled across her cute button nose. And when she blushes, the freckles seem to jump out._

_I want Granger's lips. Those soft, luscious lips are so attractive, especially when her lips aren't stained with the ink from her quill…_

_I want Granger's fingers. Her fingers are so nimble. One minute, I'm eating ice cream, the next moment I'm searching for my ice cream bowl wondering where it went. _

_I'm not really good with my words. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and find Granger's eyes, nose, lip, and fingers on the foot of my bed. That's a really disturbing thought. What I'm trying to say is that maybe all I want for Christmas is Hermione Granger. _

_I've just entrusted you with my secret, take it to the grave. _

_Sincerely,_

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Draco looked over his masterpiece, folded the parchment 6 times and tucked it inside his pocket. He left the common room to find a certain someone.

The rest of his day carried on smoothly. Even the teachers wondered why a Slytherin would be in such a good mood, on Christmas Eve never the less.

That night, Malfoy crawled into bed, hoping his plans would work. In a short while, he fell into a dreamless sleep. His door creaked open and a figure crawled into bed beside him.

The sleepy figure shifted and uttered a couple of words, "Go away Pansy."

He heard a giggle. _Wait, that's not Pansy. _His brain was a bit slow, considering he had just woken up.

"No silly," a soft voice whispered in the dark. Her nimble fingers ran down his back and her arms encircled his waist.

"Granger?" Draco questioned in a disbelieving voice. _So she did get my wish list. _Draco mentally smirked. _Malfoys always get what they want. _

"Hmmm, Merry Christmas Draco," Granger murmured as she snuggled against Draco's back.

_I really owe him for helping me out with Hermione. Man, I still can't believe how he managed to sneak the parchment into her bag. I knew Hermione couldn't resist reading it. I need to get Potter a great present tomorrow. _

"Merry Christmas," he said as he ran his fingers through her unruly curls before he drifted into a peaceful sleep with his wonderful present lying by his side.


End file.
